Por una botella de Whiskey
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: No es bueno romper tu ultima botella de whisky menos si te encuentras con cierto personaje al que no quieres ver ni en pintura...


Radamanthys se acerco al mueble-bar para ponerse una copa y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que sus hermanos se habían apropiado de la botella de su mejor whisky.  
  
-Esos malditos hijos de un ángel –mascullo frunciendo las cejas.  
  
(Recordemos que son "malvados" y los "Ángeles" (saludos Hyôga) son "buenos")  
  
Desplegó las alas malhumorado de forma majestuosa y prendió vuelo, atravesando el ventanal de la Judesca.  
  
Llego a Athenas pocos minutos antes de que cerraran las licorerías y se introdujo en la primera que encontró. Dentro del local se compro la ultima botella de su marca favorita de whisky . Cuando se disponía a volver al inframundo...  
  
-¡Cuidado que voy sin frenos!  
  
Botella, espectro, bicicleta y desconocido terminaron en el suelo. El embriagador aroma del licor inundo la calle.  
  
-Serás pedazo de... –Radamanthys no termino la frase cuando sus dorados (y bellísimos) ojos se posaron sobre la figura de su antaño mayor enemigo (suponiendo que espectros y demás se llevan happy happy)  
  
-Je... Hola Rada... –sonó la voz de...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Kanon!!!!  
  
El General Marino alzo las cejas sorprendido.  
  
-Pero yo...  
  
-Nada de peros, imbecil. Mira como me has puesto... y has roto la ultima botella que tenían.  
  
-No te pongas así, hombre... Aquí cerca hay un bar. Te invito a una copa y te compro una botella. Pero no grites, por los dioses –lo miro de arriba abajo-. Entre la indumentaria que llevas y los graznidos que das, nos miran como si fuésemos perros verdes –su boca dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
(con los colores de pelos tan raros que tienen y ¿no hay perros verdes?)  
  
Radamanthys observo a Kanon de arriba abajo, tal y como el otro lo había hecho momentos antes. Llevaba una camisa de flores naranjas y una bermudas a rayas verdes y fucsias.  
  
-¿Y tu me hablas de indumentarias? –se giro para marcharse-. Apártate de mi camino, imbecil.  
  
Kanon sorprendiendo al juez, hizo que las alas se desprendieran de la armadura; las doblo en varias partes y las metió en la mochila de ositos que llevaba. (un regalo de Kamus ). Radamanthys susurro algo ininteligible en ingles y, sin otro remedio, siguió a Kanon hasta un bar próximo. Leyó el letrero: Olimpo (recordaos que es el bar de Hyôga je... je... je...)  
  
El Cisne les vio entrar. Radamanthys le gritaba a Kanon que le devolviera las alas. Su cara se descompuso y comenzó a chillar a su vez.  
  
-¡La tiara! ¡La tiara! ¿Dónde esta la tiara de Milo? Ya me lo ha matao... –gritaba histérico por la barra buscando dicha tiara.  
  
Isaac, dentro del almacén, le escucho y se escondió tras una columna de botellas. Estaba jugando a saltar la comba con la tiara de Milo (solo imaginaros la escena: el frió Kraken saltando a la comba con la preciosa tiara).  
  
Mientras, fuera...  
  
-¡La tiara! ¡Mi Milo!  
  
El Escorpión, que salía del cuarto de baño, viendo a su angelito gritar, se acerco corriendo.  
  
-Me lo han matado... Me lo han matado...  
  
Milo se observo de arriba abajo.  
  
-Esto... ejem... angelito... creo que sigo vivo.  
  
Hyôga dio un salto espectacular y se puso encima de la barra a cuatro patas.  
  
-Creo que veo muertos.  
  
-Dejate de decir tonterias, niño, que estoy vivo.  
  
Hyôga con carita de pena (imaginense a su mama hundiéndose en las profundidades de Siberia. ¡Que malo eres Kamus!), bajo de la barra y le toco con un dedo. Al comprobar que tocaba sólido, lo abrazo.  
  
Radamanthys y Kanon habían dejado de gritarse para terminar tirados en el suelo muriéndose de risa.  
  
-¿Lo ves, Rada? Asustas con esa ropa.  
  
Radamanthys dejo de reírse ante el comentario del otro, lo agarro del cuello y le dedico una agresiva mirada.  
  
-Puedo terminar ahora lo que no hice en su día.  
  
-Que si, hombre, que si... que yo también te quiero –le contesto con su habitual sarcasmo Kanon.  
  
Radamanthys se levanto y se sentó en una mesa. Kanon se acerco a Hyôga y le pidió una botella de whisky.  
  
-Ponlo en mi cuenta –le susurro al oído.  
  
Hyôga asintió feliz, todavía agarrado al cuello de Milo.  
  
-Angelito... me estas ahogando...  
  
Mientras, en el almacén, una desdichada tiara intentaba huir de Isaac para salvar la vida de su dueño (traducción en el idioma de la tiara: Sueltameeeeee.... que me lo matan y ya le he cogido cariñooooo).  
  
Pasaron un par de horas y Kanon y Radamanthys estaban borrachos como cubas.  
  
-Oye, tu... pajarraco... ¿en el inframundo se folla mucho?  
  
Radamanthys se echo a reír, cayéndose de la silla.  
  
-Los demás no se.... Yo hoy aun no he cubierto el cupo (vamos que no había follado).  
  
-... Yo te ayudo... –se echo a reír intentando ayudarle y cayendo ambos de nuevo al suelo.  
  
Dicho y hecho, ambos acabaron encima de una sofá disfrutando del amor libre (recuerden que hoy mas gente en el bar y tienen ojos).  
  
Milo:........ Hyôga:....... Isaac:.......... Mas gente:..................................................  
  
-Y luego me llama a mi lujurioso –susurro Milo bajando la cabeza.  
  
Kanon y Radamanthys volvieron a ponerse las prendas que se habían quitado. El General Marino sonrió divertido y con voz increíblemente serena le devolvió las alas y le susurro al oído:  
  
-To aonomamu ine Saga.  
  
Radamanthys asintió sin entender nada y cogiendo sus alas se marcho. Milo abrió la boca sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? –pregunto Isaac. -Ha dicho... Mi nombre es Saga.  
  
1.Humildes... no... millones de disculpas por este fic... la falta de sueño ya se sabe  
  
2.Esperamos que la tiara este a salvo.  
  
3.Que Radamanthys no se enfade demasiado y comience a lanzar cosas... o personas al cocito  
  
4.Que Hyôga deje de pensar que todo el mundo quiere hacerle daño a Milo.  
  
5.Isaac... cómprate una cuerda... o róbale a Atenea la de tender sus vestidos.  
  
6. Lo sentimos, Kanon, pero en la familia te toco ser el hortera.  
  
7....Saga perdió una apuesta con Kanon, por eso iba así vestido. No me lo imagino con esas ropas U. 


End file.
